Bruce Wayne (DC Civil War)
|} Biography After watching his parents gunned down before his eyes by a random mugger, young Bruce Wayne swore to exact vengeance on the criminal element. He traveled the world for many years, mastering many subjects and nearly all forms of combat. He returned to Gotham to exact instill justice disguised as a fearsome creature of the night - The Batman. His active role as a vigilante has been acknowledged for many years and has developed a working hostile relationship with the Gotham Police, and is a founding member of the Justice League of America. The Civil War Year 1 Batman is first seen in the ruins of Stamford, helping with clean up, fire and rescue, and also talking with Superman. When Superman says that the Reactron that blew up was merely a decoy and the real one escaped, Batman says it doesn't matter since a lot of people, including Aqualad, Starfire, Raven, and presumably Nightwing are all dead. Superman reminds him that not even ARGUS or the Titans could've predicted that Reactron had a self destruct button in his suit. He is then seen talking with Rick Flag at ARGUS Tower. When asked if 23 of his friends, who were meeting at the Hall of Justice, would go for the president's big solution, he simply says that is not for him to judge. He then says he thinks that the plan would split them down the middle and that Flag would have them at war with each other. When asked how many rebels he estimated, Batman says a lot, mostly those who work closely to the streets like Superboy and Batwoman. When told that he is expected to help take them down, Batman refuses. When threatened with tranq darts, Batman acted in self-defense, and escaped by forcing a jet pilot to keep flying if he wanted to stay alive, thus turning him into a rebel. Year 2 He is mentioned earlier in the 2nd year, where he along with some allies, took down Vandal Savage, The Trickster, and Larfleeze. Later, he is seen in disguise with Hawkman infiltrating an ARGUS prison bus to liberate the Young Justice and Martian Manhunter, getting them to join the resistance. They all then watched as Robin, Damian Wayne, unmasked himself on public TV after saying that Amanda Waller, who is also underground, will be making them new secret IDs. Year 3 He is then seen again at a diner with Hercules, Atom, and Batwoman. His new secret ID is Matches Malone. When Atom asks if Waller can get him a better secret ID, Bruce tells him they accept what Waller has to offer. Hercules notices the saddened look on Bruce's face, and asks if he is well. Bruce tells them he was just thinking about a meeting he had with a kid from the Make-a-Wish Foundation and that they would play baseball in his backyard, but the place is probably overrun with cape killers. He then points out that it is the little things that the UN is taking from them. When Ray receives an alert that some civilians have been trapped in a chemical plant explosion, Bruce pays for the meal. He is then seen in an alleyway getting into costume with Hercules, Atom, and Batwoman. He is then seen with the Secret Justice League investigating the chemical plant explosion. However, when it is revealed to be a trap, he called out Raven and Zatanna's names when they were knocked out with tranqs. When Flag told the cape killer units to hold the perimeter and let Superman deal with Batman, Bruce asks if Kal-El's paymasters are going soft. Bruce refuses the amnesty offered by Superman, and reprimands Damian for unmasking himself publicly. He then tells Superman he has five minutes to explain himself. Secretly, however, he had put a red solar EMP into Superman's hand which disabled his powers. He then sucker punched Superman to the face. He threw a batarang at Damian who used it to hit someone else. He was then tackled by Superman. Year 4 He is seen again being beat down on by Superman, who offers him a chance to surrender himself so he can be tended to by the medics in ARGUS. Bruce refuses, but even after being hit with thunderclap so loud it would put the human brain into shut down, he still tried getting up. Just before Superman could finish it, Batman is saved by Hercules. Before a piece of wall could fall on top of him, Hawkman picks him up and carries him off. He is seen again being tended to by the resistance's doctors, expressing his complete disappointment in Hawk deciding to switch sides. When Green Arrow says the pro-ref can do whatever they want now that they have Zeus onside, Batman points out that it wasn't Zeus, because he made his decision to stay out of the conflict clear. He expresses his disappointment when Wonder Girl decides to switch sides as well, saying they needed to find a new base. Year 5 He is seen again Meeting with the other Secret Justice League members just after Miss Martian and Firestorm returned from a mission. He tells the two that Raven and Beast Boy were captured, telling them they will need to revise the Phantom Zone Prison raid. He is surprised to see Red Hood arrive, but is absolutely shocked to see his own son, Damian Wayne, injured in his arms. When Superboy asks what Bruce thinks they should do with Jason, Batman tells him to be quiet so he can think. Year 6 He is seen again, monitoring Jason's mission to retrieve the Prison 46 plans. He tells Jason to keep typing while he has some of his teammates recruit more people to their cause. He is seen again, walking alongside Hawkman, Superboy, Robin, and Red Hood. He asks Hawkman what sort of numbers they are looking at, to which Hawkman told him that Aquaman said no, Lobo won't break ranks with the Bounty Hunter's Society, Trivia Links *Character Gallery *Quotations Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Anti-Registration (DC Civil War) Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Batman Category:Deceased Category:DC Civil War Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Characters Voiced by Jeremy Sisto